1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealed edge joint between two metal panels, e.g. an edge joint between a vehicle door outer panel and inner panel. The invention addresses the problem of forming a corrosion resistant edge joint in a production environment.
2. Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,689, issued to S. Yamamoto, discloses a method of forming a corrosion-resistant edge joint between two automotive vehicle panels, wherein a flowable sealant bead placed on one of the panels is spread along the panel joint by the operation of pressing the panels together, and turning a flange on one of the panels onto the exposed face of the other panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,416, issued to J. Herring, discloses a flowable sealant material that includes a flowable base material and glass bead additive in a concentration up to about 20% of the sealant material weight. The glass beads limit the pressure on the flowable component so as to prevent the flowable component from extruding out of the sealed joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,992, issued to K. Eklund et al, describes a method of forming a seal edge joint wherein multiple beads of flowable sealant material are deposited on different surfaces of the panels, so that when the panels are pressed together the flowable materials merge together to form a substantially continuous sealing connection between the two panels.